


Go to Sleep, My Love

by CaptainTarthister



Series: Off Camera with Nik and Gwen [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Light Angst, Married Couple, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, RPF, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: There's a reason behind Gwendoline's sleep problem.





	Go to Sleep, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> RPF ALERT.
> 
> Again, if RPF is not your thing, don't bother reading this. And don't go after me about the J/B tag. The characters of Jaime and Brienne are in the story.

Because of a baby whose sleep patterns changed every few months until he hit a year old and was only a daredevil awake, Gwendoline’s sleep was often fitful. She tossed and turned until exhaustion knocked her out. But her restlessness affected Nikolaj too, and he had to be up early—earlier, when it was his turn to feed Simon breakfast, so he had time to hit the gym  before driving off to rehearsals for Macbeth.

Gwendoline had expected to spend most of her days with just Simon when they moved to L.A. She had no project in sight and had readied herself for full-time motherhood in the City of Stars. This was only true for the first two weeks before the press remembered who she was, and who she was married to. Parties were held to welcome her and Nikolaj, as well as luncheons and cocktails in connection to the play. Gwendoline loved parties but there was always paparazzi outside, ready to catch them trip, fall or for her, to leak milk. There was no fancy purse big enough to hold a breast pump.

She went to those events as Nikolaj’s wife, simply there to support him. Her agent in America had other plans, however. Despite her instructions about having no interest in work for two years, she was still sent scripts. And a lot of them were good. Really good. They meant meetings, even auditions.

And time way from Simon. From Nikolaj. Nikolaj, who, rather than reminding her that they were going to do fewer projects or none at all while Simon was little, encouraged her to go out.  See if a project or two interested her. Or just go out, make time for herself. What was the point of bringing the nanny all the way across the ocean? he’d pointed out.

Gwendoline was determined to do all childcare on her own while Nikolaj was at work. That had been the original plan until he insisted that she see the wisdom of taking Gary, Simon’s nanny, along with them. There was no shortage of nanny services catering to celebrities but a new one meant someone they had to get to know all over again, see if he or she worked well with their child and with them. They knew and trusted Gary. Nikolaj also pointed out there were some errands where she couldn’t bring Simon along. And what of their date nights? Their son was their world but a child kind of got in the way of a romantic, sexy night.

They had been living in L.A. for over a month and Gwendoline’s sleep problems saw little improvement. It was more difficult than usual tonight. When she felt herself about to drift to dreamland, that was the exact moment Nikolaj began to snore.

Somebody up there was fucking with her.

Her gorgeous Danish husband, who found L.A. weather too hot and so slept in the nude, was _snoring_. He sounded like one of those construction machines too. She turned away, wrapping a pillow around her head to muffle the sound.

Like that had ever worked, she thought, remembering every past boyfriend and how they snored.

She sighed and stared at Nikolaj. Flat on his back, his hairy chest moved up and down as he snored. She should be mad but couldn’t be. He was exhausted from rehearsals, from all those things his agents told him to attend. Sighing, she swung her legs off the bed and got up.

Summers in California were incandescently hot for a Brit, so like her husband, she also slept in the nude. Still, Gwendoline took one of Nikolaj’s discarded t-shirts from the armchair, wincing as the cotton scraped nipples still sensitive from kisses. She picked up boxers left on the floor, pulled them on and a robe before leaving the room.

Because they would only be in L.A. for the duration of the play, they rented a furnished, West Hollywood bungalow. The furniture was not too her taste—it was all dark and too modern but at least there was nothing ridiculous like a TV sliding out from the foot of the bed or descending from the ceiling. It had three bedrooms and three toilet and baths, a large, open kitchen that flowed into a dining area, which then opened to a private sun deck in the back.

Passing through the living room on her way to the kitchen, Gwendoline turned on the TV, kept the volume low then continued her way. She took milk from the fridge, found a cannister of cinnamon from the spice rack then got a saucepan.

It didn’t take long to heat the milk. She added a dash of cinnamon, having read somewhere it helped with sleep.

Because of her sleep struggles, she had seen a doctor. This being L.A., his immediate solution was to prescribe sleeping pills.

She had never taken those pills in her life and wasn’t about to begin. Despite assurances they were safe for a nursing mother, she didn’t wat anything in her milk that could have an adverse effect on Simon in the future. She hoped to nurse him until he was two years old.

She tried to solve the problem by herself. Exercise was said to help so every morning, after Simon had breakfast, she took him for a walk around the neighborhood. She did kundalini yoga in the bedroom while he napped, or she ran on the treadmill. She was not drinking coffee at the moment and thought to cut down on sugar too.

She brought the milk to the living room with her. She sat on the couch, watching the images on the screen for a full minute before realizing it was an old Game of Thrones episode. She was about to turn off the TV when the familiar, sad notes of the music reached her ears.

Playing before her very eyes was the scene where her character and Jaime said goodbye in King’s Landing.

She sipped the milk as the camera focused on Nikolaj’s face. Damn her husband, she thought, blushing. He was so good. A stare and he could convey friendship and maybe the desire Jaime also felt for Brienne.

“They say the best swords have names,” he said from the screen. “Any ideas?”

The camera shifted to her. Brienne laughed, covering her eyes because she had never been comfortable seeing herself on screen. After a moment, she heard herself say, “Oathkeeper.”

God, she thought, lowering her hand and looking at the screen again. Jaime’s death in the final season had been wrenching but this scene had been just as difficult and emotional for her. As a character, she didn’t know whether she would lay eyes on Jaime again. As an actor who had refused to acknowledge within herself any feeling besides friendship for a colleague, she had felt pain in her heart at the idea of possibly never working with him again in the show.

Pretty much like Jaime and Brienne, it took them until the last season to acknowledge their feelings and pursue them. Unlike their characters, they had hot, sweaty sex.

As shitty as L.A. was turning out to be, she and Nikolaj still had that. They didn’t fuck as often but that wasn’t surprising. Between the move and his rehearsals and her sleep problems, all they could muster to do these days were hand jobs. But Nikolaj got home early today. They had a quickie before dinner and then an extended, very satisfying fuck for dessert.

Gwendoline watched Jaime walk after Brienne, who was now on a horse. There was no question about how miserable Jaime felt watching her leave, and indeed, as Brienne, she had been trying not to cry. Gwendoline finished her milk and lay down on the couch, hugging a pillow.

As her eyes fluttered close, she heard the soft footsteps descending the stairs then approaching her. She opened her eyes just as Nikolaj joined her on the couch. He was bare-chested and wearing black boxer shorts. Seeing her awake, he kissed the curve of her leg. “Why are you here? Can’t sleep again?”

She nodded. “I thought TV might help. And milk.”

Nikolaj took the remote, looked at her for confirmation before flicking off the TV. The room plunged in darkness until her eyes adjusted and saw the brightness of the sky from the windows. The stars were out this night. They seemed close enough for her to pluck one from a sky and make a wish.

Rubbing his eyes, he put her long legs on his lap then looked at her. “You’ve seen a doctor, right?”

“Yeah,” she murmured, turning on her back.

Nikolaj looked at her, his eyes taking note of the way the t-shirt flattened on her tits, emphasizing the tight points of her nipples. Caressing her legs, he asked quietly, “Is everything okay, Gwen? This has been going on for over a month.”

Gwendoline sighed and sat up, scooting closer to him. Nikolaj hugged her legs to his chest and covered her knees with kisses. “I know this move has been hard. I know, you keep telling me you’re alright, that you’re enjoying your time but sweetheart, you only go out to meet a director about a part. You’re not. . .you’re not going out for fun.”

“Are you?” She pointed out, playing with a lock of his salt-and-pepper hair. “Nikolaj, you wake up at the crack of dawn to exercise and when we have breakfast. . .you’re out of the door so quickly. You’re not having fun either.”

He groaned, resting his head heavily on the couch. She looked at the exposed curve of his Adam’s apple, watching it bob as he swallowed.

“I’m grateful for the opportunity but want it over,” he confessed. He looked at her. “Eight fucking shows a week. Rehearsals without end. I’ve seen less of you and Simon here than back home.”

She couldn’t help but be pleased about that. As beautiful and energetic L.A. was, it wasn’t home. It wasn’t them. “We miss you too.”

“Tell me what’s going on, Gwen,” Nikolaj urged her again. “What did the doctor say?”

“What do you think?” She complained. “I’m healthy, I should keep doing what I’m doing but if I want to sleep, I’ll have to take sleeping pills. Sleeping pills, Nikolaj! I know this country is heavily medicated—I have never seen so many commercials of prescription drugs, but I guess it’s not surprising how people rely on them because they’re reminded every minute, they need it to function.”

Nikolaj regarded her. She sighed. “What?”

“What’s really bothering you?” When she looked away, her blush visible even in the moonlight, he pressed, “Gwen, come on. Don’t shut me out now. I think we should know better when it comes to not talking. We’re never getting those years back.”

“I’m so sorry,” she said, looking back at him. “I’m not shutting you out. I swear, Nikolaj. I’m not. It’s just that. . .”

“What?”

She squirmed in her seat and tried pulling her legs back. He shook his head, giving her a small, teasing smile by hugging them tighter. “Tell me,” he whispered.

“I read a script. Well, I’ve read many scripts but there’s few that stand out.”

“In a good way or bad way?”

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and blurted out, “One is for an episode of Black Mirror in the next season. Another is a role in a movie written and directed by Sofia Coppola.”

If Nikolaj had been struggling to stay awake a minute ago, he was wide awake now. He did blink at her a few times in silence. His mouth, half-open, hung just like that, with no sound coming out. Gwendoline didn’t know whether to wave a finger in front of his eyes or nudge him.

Taking advantage of his silence, she went on, “I want both, Nikolaj. _Both._ They don’t conflict. At least, not schedule-wise. The problem is. . .the problem is. . .”

She couldn’t bring herself to say it. The guilt over just _wanting_ to do both had been eating her up for a while now. Every day her agent called, needing her answer. The longer she dragged this out, the higher her chances of not getting either role.

“Black Mirror begins production in Kent next month. It’s for three weeks. The shoot will begin on the week Macbeth opens. And then. . . movie will be taking place maybe. . .two weeks after Black Mirror. In New York.” When Nikolaj continued to stare wordlessly at her, she put a hand on his cheek. “Nikolaj, you have to say something.”

Her touch seemed to knock him back to the present. He coughed, clearing his throat. He touched the back of her hand, pressing it to his face. Looking serious, his dark blue eyes boring intently into her, he said, “Is this what’s been bothering you?”

“It’s an understatement. I’ve been tortured. We had an agreement. Little to no work for the next two years. We both agreed. Nikolaj, if I take either job it would mean being apart for weeks. Months! I mean—”

“Gwen, Gwen, you need to calm down.” Nikolaj suddenly kissed her. She groaned in relief, escaping her guilt and confusion even for a just a few moments in the kiss. She climbed on top of him, pressing him between the arm and head of the couch. His arms circled her waist. As she filled her mouth with the dry, stale taste of his morning breath, he slipped a hand under her t-shirt to caress the rope of her spine.

Their kiss, starting as urgent and furious, slowed with every pass of his hand on her bare skin. Nikolaj continued to nibble her lips as she caught her breath, willing herself to calm down. When she slumped against him, he held her, rubbing her back and warming the arc between her neck and shoulder with more light kisses.

“I don’t know what to do,” she confessed. “Whatever I choose is wrong.”

“You can’t think like that,” he told her. “Come on. Don’t do this to yourself.”

She nodded, raising her head from his shoulder. When his thumb brushed something from her cheek, she realized she had been crying. “I didn’t expect it will be so hard.”

“What?”

“Moving here. Being a mom. And an actor. It’s not just us anymore, Nikolaj. Everything is about. . .it’s all about Simon. I want to say yes to Black Mirror and the movie, but I don’t want to be away from Simon. And you. And you have the play! I’m—”

As she threw up her hands, Nikolaj kissed her again. She groaned, grabbing his face to pour her frustration into the kiss. One of his hands roamed her back, caressing her lightly, gently. She craved more and so pulled his other hand to her tits, right over the growing wet spot on her t-shirt. He growled softly, deepening the press of his mouth on her while squeezing the milk-heavy mound. She pushed her tongue deeper in his mouth.

Hands roaming to random places on their bodies joined the kiss. Her hand on his chest. His hand slipping in the waistband of the boxers. Cradling his face. Caressing her waist. When his cock hardened between them, she couldn’t resist rubbing her moistening slit against it. The fabric between them added sensation.

Nikolaj brushed his lips up and down her neck, whispering, “Stop thinking about me and Simon for a second, Gwen. It’s not a bad thing. What do _you_ want?”

He pulled away a little, looking at her. Gwendoline frowned. She knew what she _should_ want. But it wasn’t what she _really_ wanted.

Sensing her growing conflict, he rubbed her back. “You won’t be judged, sweetheart. Least of all by me. Tell me. This has been fucking with you for a while now, hasn’t it?”

She nodded. “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Forget about how. The first thing in your mind, Gwen. _What do you want?_ ”

As he spoke, his thighs jostled at her gently. Despite the tension, they smiled gently as his cock nudged at her cunt.

Her smile widened and before he could stop her, her hand was in his shorts. He shook his head. “Gwen, you’re not—"

His words dissolved into a groan as her hand found him and rubbed. His head fell back, his hand squeezing her breast, causing more milk to leak and stain her shirt. “What should I not be doing?” She asked innocently, caressing the plump head of his cock with her thumb.

Nikolaj, straightening his head and struggling to look at her sternly, grunted, “You’re not going to put this off by fucking.”

“I’m not,” she whined. Flushing, she whispered, “I just—I need to fuck, Nikolaj. I miss it.” At her admission, she kissed him firmly on the mouth before pulling away to look at him. “When you fuck me, I know.”

“Gwen—”

“Remember the first time? Until you came to my hotel room, I was still in denial over how I really felt about you. When you fucked me. . .I couldn’t run away anymore.”

As she leaned her forehead on his, she made out his lips giving her a slight smile. “It shouldn’t have taken us so long,” he admitted. “But you’re worth the wait.”

His fingers pushed through her hair before wrapping around her nape. Their lips brushing softly, she whispered, “When you’re inside me, I know. I just know, Nikolaj.”

What? What do you know?” He took hold of her wrist to guide her to the kind of touch he wanted. She smirked. Of course, he wanted it faster. Rougher. Pubic hair, hands and cloth rustling, she gasped.

_“Everything.”_

They stared at each other and then Nikolaj nodded. Gwendoline stood up, pulling off the t-shirt and dropping her bottoms. As Nikolaj kicked off his boxers, he suddenly put a hand on her thigh and looked in the direction of the bedrooms.

“What about the nanny?”

She held a finger to her lips. “Try not to be loud.”

He chuckled.  “Minx. Hold on. Let me look at you.”

She almost squawked when he flicked a lamp on. Her hands quickly covered her tits. _“Nikolaj!”_

He shook his head. “I want to look at you. You know I don’t like fucking you in the dark.”

“But Gary—”Now she looked in the direction of the bedrooms.

“Will see what he sees should he happen to walk here in the next ten minutes. He’s heard us for sure. We’re loud. Come on,” his voice dropped to a deep, seductive husk that would probably tempt even God. “Let me see you.”

Gwendoline slowly dropped her hands. Her heart raced but not from the fear of discovery. With every pass of Nikolaj’s gaze on every inch of her, she felt herself go weak yet feel empowered at the same time.

His blue eyes darkened lingering on her tits, now plump with bigger aureoles and fatter nipples. As his gaze traveled down her body, his knuckles brushed the soft plane of her stomach. It was no longer as flat nor as tight, and when she sat down there was a small fold of fat that no amount of crunches would melt away. Then he traced the curve of her hip next, staring at her cunt feathered with dirty-blond hairs getting darker the wetter she got.

His arm closed around the back of her thighs, pushing her until his mouth met her cunt. Gwendoline’s head fell back, hands clinging to Nikolaj’s shoulders as he lavished wet kisses on her cunt, nuzzling the curls before his lips nudged her open. The hard slurp of her clit sent her on tiptoes. He held her, picking her up so she would kneel straddling his shoulders.

Feasting on her, his kisses wet and messy, she gasped, “It’s been so long.”

Aflame, trembling and helpless, she tried to swallow her moans as he alternated between suckles and licks. Fingers dug in her fleshy bottom as he devoured her cunt. Her tits, growing heavy, leaked streams of milk as her arousal spiked with every lash of his tongue in her cunt. Some of the milk fell on his hair, on the floor.

She felt worshipped and used and it was fucking _amazing._

“Nikolaj,” she whimpered. “Oh, fuck. _Nikolaj._ ”

He ended the kiss right before her release. What protest and annoyance she had was obliterated when he slammed her down on his cock and wrapped his mouth around her lips. She grunted, hugging him as her cunt squeezed around his cock as it swelled. When their tongues sparred, she discovered the slightly bitter, metallic tang of her taste in his mouth. His thighs trembled under her hips as he fought his body’s instinct to move and thrust up at her. He caressed her back, her thigh, she ran her hands up and down his chest, his shoulders before cupping his face again.

The urge to move too irresistible and she began to grind up and down. Foreheads resting on each other, they gasped as she slid up and down, spreading around his cock then clinging, and then back again. She arched her neck, offering it for more kisses and he obliged.

And then he stilled her again, embracing to tip her slightly backward for his lips to close around a wet nipple. She gasped as she felt her milk surge into his mouth like a river. He suckled strongly, pulling nipple and tit into his mouth. The pleasure was so acute it seemed like pain—but one she welcomed. She begged for more.

Nikolaj moved her, taking his cock to better aim it toward her soaked cunt. Gwendoline groaned his name before dropping her forehead toward his again, their eyes boring intently into each other through this next breathtaking dance. He felt harder, _bigger_ , making her cunt strain. Sweat drifted down her temples toward her neck, her tits as she spread her thighs wider to take him inside.

They weren’t fucking a lot lately but for her to be willingly far away from _this—_ Gwendoline grabbed Nikolaj by the jaw and  plied his mouth with kisses.

She came with a cry, the sound muffled by the kiss. She pressed him on the couch, whimpering as she rode him before dragging her mouth away. As she clung, he suddenly gripped her, stiffening as he buried a shout against her shoulder.

She had no idea how long she was slumped against him until roused by the gentle pull of his lips on her nipple. Lifting her head from his shoulder, she watched him lick and suckle, his cheeks hollowing. She lazily brushed her fingers through his damp hair, content to just feel him feed and have him half-hard inside her.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Nikolaj was slow to release her nipple as he looked at her. “I love you, Gwen.”

They kissed. He tasted sweet. And of sex. Kissing some more, he turned to lower her on the couch. She wrapped her legs around his back, wanting to keep him inside her longer. He smiled through their kiss.

A few moments later, with Nik spooned against her, Gwen’s eyes drifted from the stars outside the window to the TV then to a shelf where they added some personal touches. The shelf had come with the house, but they filled it with photos. There wasn’t a lot: a selfie of her and Nikolaj at their wedding, a photo of her looking tired but joyous as she held her newborn, Nikolaj asleep in bed with his arm around their baby and herself six months pregnant standing next to a giant watermelon.

Nikolaj, though having gone quiet, kept brushing his lips on her nape and shoulder. Gwendoline bit her lip.

“I want to be with you and Simon.”

“You are.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Turning so she was facing him, she continued, “I wish to remain here with you.”

Nikolaj froze for a second before shaking his head. Gwendoline began to nod insistently. Together, they sat up.

“You can’t say no to those jobs,” he protested.

“I can and I will.”

“Take Simon with you—”

“No. I refuse to be away from you for three weeks! Nikolaj, the production for Black Mirror begins on the week of Macbeth. No. I must be here for you. I made a promise—”

“And I understand why you can’t be—”

“Thank you but no. Nikolaj, no. How can you be okay with me being away for that long?”

“I’m not! But I don’t want you resenting me. You’re going to say no because of me. And what about the one in New York? That’s after the play. Why are you saying no to that?”

“I’m not saying no because of you. I’m saying no because I refuse to be away from my family. My family is what matters above all. And. . .and after Macbeth is when we go home.”

 “We can go home _anytime.”_

“No. Not if we want Simon to grow up as he deserves. He deserves a home. A real one. Not another rental. _Our_ home. He should be around people important to us personally, not people who are only interested in what they can get from us. There will always be other jobs.”

Gwendoline hurt that he was protesting a choice she made, scrambled into the t-shirt. But she couldn’t find the boxers she had worn. Blushing, she grabbed one of the throw pillows to cover her cunt as she stood up. Nikolaj remained on the couch, unconcerned about his naked state. He looked annoyed and exasperated before his face gave way to worry.

“I know we made a promise to put our family first,” he said quietly. “I’m well aware of the sacrifices ahead of us. I just. . .you’ve already sacrificed so much.”

“And you haven’t?”

He shook his head. “I’m not interested in keeping a tally, Gwen. I’m just letting you know I’m well aware of what you’ve given up for us. I absolutely refuse to stand by and let you make sacrifices all the time. We’re partners. We help and support each other.”

“It’s not easy for me,” she admitted. “But imagining not being able to hold. . .or even smell Simon for three weeks. . .” She chuckled weakly from the ridiculousness of it, but it was true. She could go shop for food, be away from her son for a few hours without any trouble. But three weeks away from Simon was self-inflicted torture of the worst kind.

Then the idea of being away from Nikolaj for that long. . .

Nikolaj let out a frustrated grunt. “I fucking wish we’re not here. I fucking hate that I’ll be stuck in this job for a month when I could be with you. Helping out with Simon for a change.”

Gwendoline couldn’t help but smile. “I believe we’re not keeping a tally.”

Nikolaj smiled back then began to pull the pillow from her. She let him. The he pulled her down on his lap. She straddled him and pulled him in her arms. He held her too, kissing her on the tip of the ear.

“Will you at least think about the other job?” He asked, nuzzling her neck and shoulder. “We don’t have to go back to London as soon as Macbeth finishes. Simon is young. He won’t know the difference yet.”

Still holding her, he moved so they were lying down again, facing each other. His voice dropping to a lower, more intimate register, he proceeded to paint a picture of their life in New York.

“We can rent a place in Brooklyn. I’ll bring Simon to the set, like, during your lunch break so you can still breastfeed him if you want, and we can have a meal together in your trailer. Gary and I will share baby duties and we’ll breeze through the parks, holding hands, so there will be another tabloid piece of another actor fucking the nanny. . . “

Gwendoline, playing along, murmured, “Hmm. They were late on the scoop.”

Nikolaj frowned. “What the fuck, Gwen?”

“I’m just fucking with you!”

She kissed his disgruntled face while throwing a leg around his waist. “Gary’s gay. I’ve no chance, anyway,” she said.

“Uh-huh. I saw him looking at your legs the other day.” As he spoke, caressed her from leg to thigh before slapping her ass. Gwendoline yelped.

“He was admiring my Chanel loafers. Speaking of legs, he was looking at yours.”

“What’s the point of keeping my calves toned if no one looks at them?”

“ _I_ look at them. They’re very sexy.”

“Does Gary think so too?”

She pinched him on the side. He gasped before grabbing her for a kiss. “Promise me you’ll think about New York,” he whispered, stopping for a moment to look in her eyes.

Planting her hand on his chest, she nodded. “I will.”

“And you’ll look at other parts of me that are just as sexy or sexier than my calves.”

“Hmm. Gary and I will. It will be one of his duties from now on.” Turning serious, her hand climbed to his cheek. “Thank you, Nikolaj.”

“I fuck you and I know things,” he joked while looking at her lovingly. Gwendoline felt herself all melty and mushy on the inside. He glanced at the clock on the wall then back to her.

“You need to go sleep,” she reminded him.

“So do you.”

“This couch is very comfortable don’t you think so?”

“It is. Our bed is shit.”

“You noticed too?”

“We should cover up,” Nikolaj said, looking around.

Gwendoline lowered her arm and picked up a pair of boxers. They were Nikolaj’s.

“Put that on,” he told her, settling back on the couch. He put his arm around her stomach as she slipped them on.

“Where on earth did you throw mine?” She asked, lifting her hips then falling back on the couch. She wiggled into the final inches of the boxers, blushing a little when the seam clung to her sticky cunt.

“No idea,” Nikolaj murmured, pulling her tighter. “Come on. Let’s try to get some sleep.”

“You’re not bothered Gary will see your arse in the morning?”

“Who hasn’t seen it, sweetheart?”

Giggling, Gwendoline closed her eyes. “Don’t you think the cheeks can use a little lift?”

“Are you telling me I have a saggy ass?”

“Gary will definitely think so.”

Nikolaj chuckled and kissed her sleepily. “I love you, Gary. I mean Gwen.” She laughed as he pawed for her tits under the t-shirt, squeezing them then pinching a nipple. “Ah. Yeah. You’re my Gwen.”

“Fuck you,” she said, kissing him back.

For the first time since moving to L.A., Gwendoline slept soundly.


End file.
